Raising Teddy
by Sheankelor
Summary: Severus agrees to take Teddy and to raise him with Harry. Short snibblets written for challenges from snarry100. HP/SS EWE
1. The first step

_AN: For Snarry 100 Challenge 385: Believe. If this looks better later, then thank Yen. _

_The First Step_

"I believe I can do this." Severus was glad none of his hesitation was noticeable.

Harry searched the set face. "No unduly hexing, no making him feel useless, no scaring off his friends."

"No hexing-of course he won't be useless. I'll not be held accountable for his friends." Severus sighed. "I am who I am, Harry, and I can't... won't change that. If his friends are scared off, then..." He gave an uncharacteristic shrug he had picked up from Harry.

Smiling, Harry walked towards the front door. "I believe we all can accept that. Let's pick up Teddy."


	2. Granting a Wish

_AN: For Snarry 100 Challenge 381: Birthday Celebration. If this looks better later, then thank Yen. _

_Granting a Wish_

"Where're we going?" Teddy looked down the street with its refurbished row-houses. They'd passed a park earlier with plastic slides, so they were obviously in Muggle England.

Severus stopped at the last house on the row, taking note of the work that had been done, comparing it to his memories. Harry's fingers tightened around his and the memories faded. They'd be happy here, Harry would make sure of it. "You wanted to live in the Muggle world, like your Grandpa did. So, I had my old home renovated."

Spinner's End wasn't the only row-house renovated. They had neighbors.

(o.o)

Teddy stared at the neat stoop. "We're moving here?" At his fathers' nods, a large smile filled his face and he ran towards to the house.

Harry watched as Teddy attempted the door handle. "Thanks, Severus. I know that this has to be hard."

Severus shook his head. "It isn't the same inside nor outside. The river doesn't smell, the rooms modified and painted, and the flower boxes hold potion ingredients."

Teddy spun about. "Hurry up!"

"Your party is already prepared, young man." Severus unlocked the door.

Teddy laughed and ran in. "This is the _best_ birthday surprise ever!"


	3. It's all natural

_AN: For Snarry 100 Challenge 391: All Natural. If this looks better later, then thank Yen. _

_This was written because I am tired of people telling me that "It can't hurt me, it's natural" . I have to thank Leslie Fish and credit her for the rhododendron honey and amanita stew as convenient ways to get rid of irritating people. She is unaware of their implied use by me. For those who do not know - rhododendron can be deadly toxic, the amanita Severus suggested is the same - death cap is it's common name, and then when the black cherry leaves are wilted they have enough cyanide to kill a horse. _

_It's all natural _

"Try it. It's safe - it's all natural." Luke held the joint to Teddy.

Teddy looked from the joint to the other teen, leaving his hands at his side as he thought about it. Neither of his dads would approve – keeping control of yourself - that was their motto. He wanted to know what was so great about this weed - Luke and the others loved it.

Severus glared at Teddy's friend through the window before walking out, his face blank. "You are an all natural person?"

Luke nodded, his eyes wary, the joint hid in his hand.

(o.o)

Severus met the boy's eyes. "I am, too. Would you like to come to dinner tonight? I can promise it will be made with all natural ingredients. Honey made from those rhododendrons, mushrooms including a pretty one -_ A. virosa_. We can also make a salad, I think those leaves on that black cherry would taste lovely in it, what do you think? We can pick them a bit early, they'll keep till dinner."

Luke's eyes widened. "Sure, Mr. Snape."

"See that you make it. Afterwards, you can talk to Teddy until you can't."

"Yes, sir. Thank you!"

(o.o)

Harry watched Severus stare down at Luke before he nudged him, gaining Severus' attention.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I was about to invite Luke to dinner."

Harry snorted. "No, you're not. I _know _what's in your collection of_ ingredients_." Harry sent Luke away before leveling a glare at Teddy and pointing to the door. "A poisonous dinner, Severus?"

Severus smirked. "It was useful being a potions master at Voldemort's table."

Harry sighed. "Just hex him so that all the poisons in his _illegal_ drugs can't affect him any more."

An undetectable curse latter, they headed in to talk with Teddy.


End file.
